sywzfandomcom-20200214-history
Long Hao Chen
Long Hao Chen is the main character of SYWZ. He wishes to become a Divine Knight, which is the highest level of knight given to the strongest knights. At the moment, there are only 3 out of 7 Divine Knights attaining a Divine Throne. Appearance Long Hao Chen is a young boy with purple black hair. Because of his small body and cute face people think of him as a girl, which makes him really mad. After he became the Scion of Light, his eyes turned from blue to a golden color. Personality Long Hao Chen is a really kind and hard working boy, everyone that meets him falls in love with him because of how passionate he is. He wishes to become the strongest of all the knights, so that he could protect everyone from the Demons. Abilities Long Hao Chen has the biggest talent of all people yet introduced in the manhua. He has an original innate spiritual energy of 97 which is 4 more than Cai'er's original innate spiritual energy. When a knight reaches a certain point, he has to choose to become Guardian Knight or Retribution Knight, but Hao's talent allowed him to learn both of them. After training with his father Xing Yu (first Master) he learned how to use a sword and dual swords in battle, which included everything about Retribution Knight. After training with his 2nd master, Ye Hua, he learned a lot about being Guardian Knight and developed a lot of support skills and how to handle shield and other neccessary information. He also has the saint spiritual stove, which forces all attacks to be redirected to him. He acquires the light elemental spiritual stove later on. It evolves twice and raises his innate spiritual energy by the same amount. Ability to fuse with his mount Hao Yue and become way more powerfull, not sure if this ability applies only to hao chen. Equipment Saint Spiritual Stove This is Spiritual Stove has evolved several times and has two abilities, Pull and Attract. It was also Long Hao Chen's first Spiritual Stove. Hibiscus Light Blue Rain This is the sword that Long Hao Chen gets in the temple vault. This is a dual element sword that chooses its own master. It also has the power to evolve. Hibiscus Light Blue Rain has evolved once and is Hao Chens main weapon. It is often described as dragon looking with the blade coming out of the mouth. It has a few abilities, but its main aspect is its sharpness. Elemental Spiritual Stove This Spiritual Stove is named Yating and has evolved twice. She is described as a foot tall fairy with pointy elf ears and two pairs of wings. She is very devoted to Hao Chen. Tower of Eternity This is a seven story tower of death. Long Hao Chen is the successor to the tower Relationships Bai Yue Bai Yue is Long Hao Chen's mother. He really loves his mom and would do anything for her; she's the most important person in his life besides his father. He became a knight so that he could get PEI-YUAN liquid for his mom so that he could treat her. Xing Yu Xing Yu was first introduced as a new master for Long Hao Chen. Hao Chen at first found his training a bit tough but learned its value after he was able to defeat a lizard creature. After completing the quest that Xing Yu told him to do, he returns home to his mother only to find his master seeming to be bullying his mother. He feels betrayed by the the person he most respects. Hao Chen loses his temper and challenges his master. He is, of course, defeated. After asking Xing Yu why he has not killed him, he reveals that he is Hao Chen's father. Hao Chen is overjoyed by the knowledge of his father being Xing Yu. He is heartbroken when his parents reveal that they have to leave not only because of his father's position but also to allow Hao Chen to become stronger. Ye Hua Ye Hua was introduced in Chapter 32. At first, Ye Hua thought that Long Hao Chen was just some cocky kid, but after their small sparring match, he found out that Hao Chen is really talented and choose to train him privately by himself. Ye Hua trained Hao Chen for 2 years in Guardian Knights part. After the 2 year time skip, their relationship became like father/son, and he started to show deep affection for Hao Chen. Hao Yue Hao Yue is Hao Chen's mount. When Hao Yue was introduced, Ye Hua thought that he was a useless mount, but after Hao Yue made blood contract with Hao Chen, by Hao Chen using his own blood to change Hao Yue's darkness type to holy type, Hao Yue evolved. Then Hao Chen said, "Now you're part of my family", and named him Hao Yue. After that, Hao Yue never left Hao Chen's side and always followed him. Hao yue has 3 attributes: holy, fire, and wind. Cai'er Cai'er is Hao Chen's love interest. She was introduced in Chapter 3 in the manhua as a mute girl trying to escape from "bad people". When her teacher appears to retrieve her, Hao Chen challenges him, putting his life at risk to protect this mute girl whom he knew nothing about. Now because of this, she gives him the Forget-Me-Not Ring in hopes they would meet again as he lay unconscious on the ground. Four years later, Cai'er became blind, but is no longer mute. In Union City, she encounters Hao Chen again. She recognizes him because of the Forget-Me-Not Ring. As the the story progresses, they become closer and even officially show affection in front of the others. Gui Wu Gui Wu is the son of Gui Ying, Hao Chen's second master's most hated rival, Hao Chen does not know why Gui Wu chose to become a knight with such a bad attitude and is determined to beat Gui Wu for his master's sake. Lin xin Gallery Lang Hao.png|Hao chen as a boy. Long Hao Chen 31.jpg|Hao chen as Teenager hao chen x hao yue.png|Hao Chen and Hao Yue Fusion Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Hunt Squad 1